PewDiePie, The Sore Loser
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: PewDiePie and Tobuscus arrange a meeting to do a gameplay together for the Audience and Bro Army since they requested it so much. Toby beats Felix at the game, and Felix isn't too happy. Can a certain buscus change Felix's mood about losing? PewdBuscus, fluffy. WARNING: PewdBuscus fluff and swearing. You have been warned. Rated T for use of language. One-Shot. R&R!


**A/****N: Howdy thar, fanfictioners! I read a bit of We'll-be-chasing-the-sun's fanfiction "The Video Game Jumpers" and it gave me HUGE ideas... like this. I'll let you read this for yourselves.**

**Title: PewDiePie, The Sore Loser  
Pairing: PewdBuscus (PewDiePie/Tobuscus)  
Summary: PewDiePie and Tobuscus do a co-op gameplay because the Audience Bros requested it. Toby wins, and Felix isn't too happy. Can a certain Buscus change Felix's mood about losing?  
Warnings: PewdBuscus fluff, adult language.  
Rating: T for language.**

* * *

"Say, Toby," Felix Kjellberg began in a video response to a Tobuscus Happy Wheels video. "I've heard a lot of my Bros suggesting we do a co-op gameplay sometime soon. I thought it was a great idea. Maybe it'll resolve the whole 'Pewds vs. Tobuscus' thing. So, what do you say? You in? Leave me a message telling me what you decide, and I will be waiting."

Felix began doing his normal video outro, but stopped mid-brofist. "Oh, yeah, sorry... I forgot. Well, stay awesome, Toby." He waved goodbye at the camera and clicked the video off. He was anxious for Toby to respond. But he couldn't wait in anticipation all day! He still hadn't recorded any of his own videos for the Bros to watch! 'Shit,' he thought. 'I better get on that!'

* * *

Meanwhile, Toby Turner had finished his videos and had currently been running through them when all of a sudden, a video response to his latest Happy Wheels video popped up. PewDiePie had responded to his video! 'Holy buscus!' thought Toby. He watched the video and contemplated the decision at hand. 'Well, the audience members who also watch PewDiePie have been suggesting this for a while...'

Toby decided to send him a message. He wrote, _Sure, sounds great. This'll probably get rid of the comments on our videos saying "Oh, Toby is better" or "PewDiePie is a way better gamer than Toby". I think it's a great idea. Am I meeting up with you in Sweden, or are you flying to the US? Or... what? _He hoped to hear a response from PewDiePie, but in the meantime, he would just text Jack and wait.

* * *

Five Months Later...

"I'm glad you stopped in the US for vacation, man," Toby said, smiling, as he greeted the one and only PewDiePie into his house. Olga was in Russia visiting her family and friends, so that left Toby and Felix a while to make probably what would become a whole entire Co-Op series... But for now, they would try playing one game together to try and see if it would work.

"Yeah, I know," Felix said, smiling. "I'm glad you gave me a place to stay. It was either your house or Cry's. I don't really trust Cry." Toby nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Okay, so, what are we playing first?" He ran to his stash of games for various consoles. "Ooh," Felix said, eyeing Toby's copy of Mortal Kombat 2011 version. "I haven't played that game."

Felix took one look at it and said, "We're playing this!" He grabbed the case right out of Toby's hand and popped the disk into the game console. Then, Felix raced to one of the seats on the couch located in front of the television screen and jumped up and down as the loading screens came and went. Toby sat down calmly and said, "I didn't know you were such a Mortal Kombat fan, PewDie."

Felix looked at Toby and said, "Okay, first, you can call me Felix. And second, who the fuck isn't a Mortal Kombat fan?" Toby eyed Felix and said, "Ah, touche, my friend. Touche." Felix jittered all over as Toby began setting up the cameras and getting it to work. Toby began to go over some rules for Felix. "First off, no swearing. Hell is acceptable, other words are not."

Felix nodded quickly, in anticipation for the upcoming match. Toby had finally gone through the entire list, and Felix said, rushing his words a bit, "Okay-I-get-it-now-can-we-please-play-the-game-already?" Toby nodded and turned the cameras on. They did both of their intros and then Toby said, to an excited Felix, "Okay, we can play the game now." Felix raised his controller and exclaimed, "Hell yeah!"

Toby went to the versus mode and then to the Select Character screen. Felix immediately went to Kitana and said, "I'm the girl with the amazing boobs!" Toby sighed and muttered, under his breath, "God dang it!" Then he carefully went to Scorpion and said, "And I am the awesome fire man." Felix looked like he wanted to say something about Toby's choice, but Toby said, "Uhp! Your argument is invalid."

Felix sighed and said, "Fine. Now let's..." He readied himself to do the best impression of the MK announcer; "Fight." Toby laughed a little. "Nice work, man." The fight finally began and Felix exclaimed, "Finally!" But he didn't know how to play Mortal Kombat 2011. As far as he knew, the only thing he could do was mash buttons and hope for the best.

Toby was kicking Felix's ass and he could do nothing about it. "What the hell?" Felix asked his controller, looking pissed off. Toby won the first round. Toby raised an arm in victory, and he said, "Sweet success! Round One goes to Tobuscus!" Felix wanted to throw the controller across the living room and storm away. But instead, he tried to give his character a pep talk.

"Now listen, woman," he began. "You better do this right this time. Or else." He readied himself for the upcoming round, which meant more button-mashing and more ass-kicking from none other than Toby Turner. "God, woman!" Felix exclaimed, gritting his teeth. Uh oh. The words "Finish Her!" appeared on the screen. Felix hung his head in defeat as Toby entered the fatality combo.

Felix slammed the controller onto the floor and exclaimed, "That was not fucking fair! I want a rematch, bro!" He wasn't used to getting his ass handed to him. But then again, it might have helped if he had known how to play the game. Felix seethed with rage as the screen said, "Scorpion wins! Fatality!" It was as if the game was mocking him.

Felix walked out of the room and into where Felix thought was Toby's bedroom. He didn't care where he was, as long as no one was watching him acting so harshly. In the living room, Toby was sitting on the couch, with a worried expression on his face. He turned both cameras off and went to where he assumed Felix had stormed off to; his bedroom.

When Toby entered, there sat Felix, on the floor, elbows on his knees, running his fingers through his hair occasionally, hands covering his face mainly. Toby sat next to him and said, "If you want, I can try to teach you how to play, or we can play a game you know, like Portal 2 or something..." Felix moved his hands away from his face and said, "Really? Because I wanted to show you that I could actually put up a good fight.

"And now I just acted like a total douchebag on the entire Internet." Toby looked away from the Swede and said, shyly, "I wasn't going to post that video." Felix was shocked to hear Toby say it, so he had to ask him to repeat what he said. "I knew how upset you were, so I deleted the footage. It's gone. I would never do that to anyone. Especially not if they were you.

"I've seen your videos, you're an amazing gamer, Felix. I got the whole concept of Happy Wheels from you. You were hilarious. You still are. And I really think you could kick my butt in any other game." Felix sighed and said, "Yeah, but I've seen you play, too. You're way better at this than I am. I could never match up to the competition. You're the king."

Toby smiled a little and said, in his best Elvis Presley impersonation, "Thank ya, a-thank ya very much." Felix laughed a little before saying, under his breath, "Fuck, he's cute..." Toby heard it, just faintly, and said, "You... think I'm cute?" Felix's eyes widened. "Shit, you weren't supposed to hear that... I'm sorry, bro, I never meant to-"

Felix couldn't finish his sentence. At least, not while Toby's lips were planted against his.

* * *

**Okay, I think I've accomplished my goal here. Thanks for reading! You guys are amazing! :D**


End file.
